


Fall On Me

by kayleis



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleis/pseuds/kayleis
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe fanvid set to "Fall On Me" by A Great Big World/Christina Aguilera.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fall On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all :). So I actually didn't know I could post fanvids here for the longest time.... and I figured, why not? :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can find me on tumblr at https://kayleiss.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also on twitter at https://twitter.com/Kayleisss
> 
> Lets cross our fingers for season 5 soon!


End file.
